


#52 - Star

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [52]
Category: Black Lagoon
Genre: Dark Past, Gen, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days.  Prompt: star, Dutch.  No beta.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: star, Dutch. No beta.

_Star light, star bright._

Dutch winked at the bright spot in the darkening sky. _'Cept you're not a star, Lady Venus: you're a planet. Ha._

_First star I see tonight._

Benny, carrying a crate of electronic junk below deck, stopped and gave him a worried look. "You OK, man?" 

"Fine. Just remembering." 

_I wish I may, I wish I might._

Not memories of 'Nam, like Benny thought, but some homeboy's backyard: ribs, Jack, women. Good times, so long ago.

_Have the wish I wish tonight._

He chuckled. _My wish? Easy: hope to God no one ever finds out the truth._


End file.
